


Bad Day, Good Night

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val's had a bad day.  She asks Christine to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "humiliation (verbal)" square of my third 2012 [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Features (fairly mild) verbal denigration, a roleplay dynamic where one character is referred to as "Daddy", and bonus pegging.

 

Christine picks up Val’s message just after she arrives back in their quarters after the end of her shift. Medical’s shifts don't sync up with everyone else’s (so they aren’t busy with handover and administrivia right when two thirds of the crew are bustling around hurrying to work or racing to finish that crucial welding job on time or realising they’re not fit for duty when breakfast won’t stay down), and as a result she often finds herself calling people back while they’re still on deck and she’s off.

_~Bad day,_ ~ Val’s message announced. _~Think I need my Daddy.~_

Which is fine. She’ll even have time to pull together the trappings before her girlfriend makes it home.

“Morris, Deck 12 Maintenance, what do you need?” Val answers automatically.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Me too.” She clears her throat, employs her deepest comfortable tones. “I hear you want your Daddy.”

“Yes, please,” she sighs.

“You’re off shift at 2330. I’ll expect to find you here at 2340. You’ll be on your hands and knees on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing but your uniform dress. And Daddy’s going to fuck you whether you’re wet or not, is that understood?”

Her breath catches, and Christine can imagine her unconsciously biting her lower lip. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” She ends the call.

So, time enough to shower, put on Daddy’s scent and Daddy’s clothes—Daddy doesn’t wear the dress the way Christine does and Val usually does, he wears the full-sleeved tunic and long pants version of the uniform—and get things prepared. She’s looking forward to it. Daddy is an infrequent visitor to their lovemaking, and by no means essential to Christine’s enjoyment of the relationship, but he makes a welcome change now and then.

***

Val is indeed waiting just as directed when Christine emerges from the washroom in Daddy’s uniform, wearing Daddy’s strap-on.

“Somebody’s eager.” Christine doesn’t quite manage the disparaging tone she was aiming for, but she does at least sound a _little_ snide. “Aren’t you?” she adds, crossing the small space to run a hand down the red dress until it reach’s Val’s rump, where she squeezes hard enough to get a gasp.

“Yes, Daddy,” comes the obedient response, just a little tardy.

She reaches for the hem of the dress, lifts it a fraction, pauses. “Are you all wet for me? Have you spent the last half-hour fantasising about this?”

Val doesn’t answer, but she _trembles_. Christine inches the fabric up higher.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t treat you right, does she? Or you wouldn’t be here. All that gentle licking and sucking and oh-so-polite fingering just isn’t enough for you, is it? What do you need? Tell Daddy what you need.”

“I need cock,” Val grits out.

She gets fingers instead, because whatever she might have implied Christine has no desire to hurt her if she’s not ready for this. But she’s wet, very much so. Christine folds the skirt up out of the way so she can see what she’s doing as she slips two fingers into her lover’s hole and plays there.

Since she hadn’t bothered with the zipper, it takes only a quick flick of the button to release the uniform trousers and get out Daddy’s dick. A careful twist of the concealed control ring inflates it to her preferred hardness. It’s been a while, so she thought it wise to leave their larger toy safely locked away. This one’s merely human-sized, but it’ll still be a pleasant stretch. So, without further ado, Christine Chapel kneels on the bed behind her girl, and replaces her fingers with her cock. Val arches, moaning.

“Oh, yes, you are desperate, aren’t you? Daddy’s gonna give you a good going-over, don’t you fret.” She starts gently, but she doesn’t stay gentle. It would be difficult to do so, with the way Val’s rocking back, demanding more. Christine slaps her playfully on the thigh. “Easy, tiger. Just ‘cause you need it bad doesn’t mean we have to hurry.”

Val, of course, _is_ in a hurry, and it never takes much to set her off. Three or four thrusts and a quick, careless rub at her clit? Yep, that’ll do it. Of course, that doesn’t mean either of them is ready for this to be over.

“There, are you satisfied?” she demands, pulling gently out.

Val looks back over her shoulder, biting her lip in an entirely unsuccessful attempt to hold back her smile, and shakes her head slowly.

Christine sighs dramatically and stomps the two feet to the nightstand to collect the lube. She’s quick with it, not wanting to let the mood slip too much, and in another minute she’s nudging her way into Val’s ass.

“This is what you need, isn’t it? You dirty girl.” She withdraws a little, pushes further in. “You’re a disgrace to this uniform.”

Val shudders, drops down to her elbows so she can hide her flushed face in the pillows. All the same, the way she shifts her knees, moves her shapely butt, says _do me harder_.

Christine does. She manages a few remarks, far from her best, about how Val makes a good hole but isn’t good for much else, and loses her focus only slightly when Val, who’s tipped onto one elbow in order to get herself off again—loudly—with the other hand, comes loudly and exuberantly for a second time. But alas, Christine’s efforts at pulling off general dissatisfaction at the experience are somewhat undermined by how soon after she switches on the dildo’s vibration mode for her own pleasure she loses it in a sweaty, swearing mess.

Oh, well, she thinks as she recovers. Not a bad performance. Now how to give ‘Daddy’ a graceful exit so that ‘Christine’ can return?

She pulls out very carefully, takes another moment to think. Decides that smoothing the dress back down into position is a delightful finishing touch. There’s only so much of the truth mere fabric can conceal in a room that smells like this, featuring women—one in particular—looking as debauched as this.

“Okay,” Christine says, idly patting Val’s hip, “I’m sure you did your best, but I’m afraid Daddy’s just not satisfied. Gonna go off and find someone better to screw now.”

Val makes a disappointed sound which doesn’t remotely achieve conviction.

Christine chuckles to herself as she heads for the bathroom. She cleans up quickly, steps back out again as Christine Chapel in her nightclothes, leaves the bathroom to Val and goes to check on the state of the sheets.

Ten minutes later they’re curled up in bed together, giggling.

“Feel better?” she asks Val, who kisses her nose for answer.

Christine pulls the covers up higher, settles down for the night. “Computer, lights low,” she directs, and the room dims. “Goodnight, Val.”

“Goodnight, Christine.”

They share a quick, soft kiss in the dark, and then just lie there, in each other’s arms, waiting for sleep. And these simple moments together, Christine thinks, are every bit as precious as their earlier fun.

 

***END***


End file.
